Give Me The Love That I Need
by NamXena
Summary: Ketika nama Lee Donghae terdengar ditelinga Lee Hyukja kau bisa merasakan kalau ada aura yang membuatmu merasa tak nyaman. EunHae story.
1. Chapter 1

Tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa di atap kamarnya tapi Hyukjae sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan atap yang berwarna putih dengan lampu berwarna senada ditengah yang berfungsi sebagai pusat.

"Hyukjae-ahh,kau didalam?"

Namja itu tak ada niat membalas sang kakak, tetap pada posisinya menatap keatas.

"Omo!lenganmu kenapa?"

Sora langsung berlari menghampiri adik satu-satunya itu dengan memegang lengan kanan Hyukjae yang terkulai lemah.

"Hyuk,ini kenapa?"

Sora khawatir,sangat pada adiknya boleh jujur dia lebih kearah benci melihat adiknya yang tanpa ekspresi seperti ini.

"Noona,ini tanggal berapa?"

Sora kemudian yang berada dilengan Hyukjae terlepas begitu saja.

"10."

Suaranya begitu menghilang karena dia tahu pasti hal ini akan membawa efek yang besar bagi Hyukjae,Efek yang buruk.

"Jadi lima hari lagi."

Ini bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang Hyukjae sendiri bingung untuk dirinya sendiri atau untuk Sora.

"Hyuk, tahu.."

"Noona,aku ,mereka sudah berulang kali mengatakan hal ini padaku."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Sora menginjakkan kaki dikamar Hyukjae,namja itu akhirnya menatap Sora tepat dimatanya.

Dan seperti sebelumnya Sora benci melihat mata Hyukjae.

Empat tahun lalu semua keceriaan telah pergi dari mata adiknya itu.

"Ayo dan Eomma pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Hyukjae bangun,berjalan menuju pintu keluar adalah ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama orang rutinnya setiap malam.

"Hyukjae,mianhae."

Namja tampan itu berhenti merasakan tangan Sora yang melingkari perut membiarkan kakaknya menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggung dia merasakan kaos yang dia pakai mulai terasa basah dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

"Noona,ini bukan kalian yang lebih penting."

Kedua tangannya memegang tangan Sora yang berada sayang berusaha untuk menenangkan kakaknya itu dari tangisnya.

Namun dia tak berhasil.

Perlahan namun pasti Hyukjae ikut meneteskan airmatanya kemudian.

Suasana makan malam dikeluarga Lee bisa dikatakan biasa-biasa hanya diam menikmati makanan yang ada didepan Lee Jiwon,Eomma Hyukjae bersuara menanyakan bagaimana hari yang dialami kedua anaknya itu.

"Hyukjae tinggal lima hari lagi,kau tak lupa kan?"

Keheningan dalam ruang makan itu dipecahkan oleh Lee Seung Gie(;p),Appa dari berumur empat puluh tahuhan itu tetap fokus pada makanannya tanpa memandang Hyukjae yang ternyata juga masih fokus pada makanannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan hari besarku."

Kedua yeoja dimeja itu saling khawatir pembicaraan ini akan berakhir seperti biasanya.

"Yeobo,kau mau lagi kimbabnya?"

Jiwon berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan sebisa mungkin agar tak terjadi sesuatu yang tak diharapkan.

"Baguslah kalau kau masih satu hal lagi jauhi Lee Donghae."

Jiwon dan Sora tahu sudah tak ada jalan untuk keluar dari topik ini.

"Bisakah Appa tak melibatkan dia?kami tak ada hubungan apa-apa."

Nafsu makan mereka sudah yang ada hanya tatapan tajam dari ayah dan anak namja itu tak menyadari ada dua orang yeoja yang menatap mereka dengan takut.

"Oh ya?tapi tadi Appa lihat kau menyelamatkan namja itu."

Tak hanya Hyukjae yang kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan Appanya barusan,Jiwon dan Sora juga terkejut.

"Hyuk,jadi itu penyebab lenganmu terluka?'

Sora sama sekali tak membantu dengan dia sadari,dia malah membuat keadaan makin tegang.

"Hyukjae,mana lenganmu!."

Hyukjae tak bisa menolak saat Eommanya menyuruh dia memperlihatkan lengannya yang tadi sebisa mungkin dia menyembunyikan luka dilengannya dengan memakai sweater untuk menutupinya tapi setelah Sora memberitahu mereka secara tak langsung mau tak mau dia menyerah juga.

"Hyukjae!kau!"

Saat Appanya marah dengannya,Hyukjae akan merasa biasa-biasa saja namun hal ini berbeda ketika Eommanya yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena tak mampu menatap mata Eommanya.

"Jadi kau masih berhubungan dengannya?bukankah kau bilang pada Eomma kalau kau sudah putus dengannya?"

Hyukjae semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar nada kecewa dalam ucapan Eommanya.

"Hyukjae kau tahu benar kalau.."

"Kalau dia tak bisa bersama aku tak bisa kami tak mungkin tahu Eomma,aku tahu semua itu."

Pertahanan yang Hyukjae bangun akhirnya rusak menatap Eommanya yang berada didepannya dengan berlinang airmata.

"Aku mencintainya Eomma, tahukah kalian kalau aku tersiksa dengan semua ini?"

_Empat tahun Eomma,Appa,Noona,aku tersiksa._

Mereka semua tahu kalau ini berat bagi Hyukjae tapi mereka tak punya pilihan yang terbaik untuk Hyukjae dan keluarga Lee.

"Kenapa kalian tak membiarkan aku mati saja waktu itu kalau akhirnya aku akan hidup dalam penderitaan seperti ini?"

Plaaakkk..

Semuanya berdiri kecuali semua terkejut dengan tamparan keras yang Seung Gie berikan untuk putra kesayangannya.

"Kau!tak ada orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya mati."

Jiwon segera memberikan sentuhan pada suaminya untuk menenangkan juga memberikan kata-kata lembut yang bisa meredakan emosi Seung Gie.

"Jauhi Donghae karena kau akan segera menikah dengan orang lain!."

Tak peduli dengan isak tangis Hyukjae,Seung Gie melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekamarnya yang berada dilantai Jiwon masih diam,memandang Hyukjae dia memutuskan untuk menanangkan putranya daripada suaminya.

"Sssstt,uljima baby."

Dia membawa kepala Hyukjae untuk menyandar lembut rambut putra semata wayangnya dengan penuh perasaaan.

"Eomma,aku mencintainya."

Jiwon emapat tahun berlalu semua ini tak berubah.

Hyukjae masih menangis dipelukannya sambil mengatakan kalau dia mencintai namja itu,Lee Donghae.

_Seorang namja tampan tapi manis menggigit bibirnya karena terlalu indahnya menatap lantai tempatnya berdiri sedangkan kakinya bergerak tak tentu arah untuk meredakan sedikit kegelisahannya sekarang._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu."_

_Kepalanya otomatis mendongak mendengar orang yang membuatnya gelisah baru saja bersuara._

_"Eh?"_

_Dengan bodohnya Donghae,namja itu bertanya._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Donghae."_

_Melihat senyuman diwajah namja yang baru saja ditembak olehnya,membuat Donghae tahu kalau yang didengarnya tak salah._

_"Gomawo Hyukkie."_

_Tanpa ada perasaan canggung sedikitpun,Donghae mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher membenamkan kepalanya pada leher namja yang selama kurang lebih setahun selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang._

_"Cheonma,my fishy."_

_Donghae tak peduli kalau adegan ini akan dilihat oleh teman-temannya yang hanya peduli dengan orang yang dia peluk sekarang._

_Merasa tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini,Donghae semakin mengeratkan kalungan tangannya._

_"I love you Lee Hyukjae."_

_Bisiknya ditelingan Hyukjae,namja yang belum satu jam menjadi namjachingunya._

_"I love you too Lee Donghae."_

_Empat belas tahun-umur mereka- tak menjadi halangan bagi mereka untuk memulai kisah kasih diantara mereka._

Heechul dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan istirahat makan siang mereka dengan mengerjakan tugas di bukan suatu keinginan namun lebih tepatnya suatu pemaksaan yang tak langsung diberikan oleh Miss Kwon,guru bahasa inggris mereka.

"Aku benci ini."

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak bodoh dalam bahasa lama hidup di London membuat dia biasa menggunakan bahasa ini.

"Ini semua salahmu semalam kau tak memaksaku untuk menemanimu main game aku pasti tak akan disini."

Sejak Kyuhyun pindah ke Seoul,untuk sementara waktu dia menumpang dirumahnya sampai orang tuanya kembali lagi ke Seoul,tiga bulan mendatang.

"Isshh,salahkan aku saja kau duluan yang mengajakku terlalu asyik sampai tak melihat jam."

Dan karena kejadian itu,mereka lupa untuk mengerjakan PR bahasa Inggris dan mau tak mau mereka harus mengerjakan PR itu segera kalau tak mau kena hukuman.

Heechul kembali menulis jawaban dari pertanyaan dalam namja bermulut pedas itu mengigit pensilnya karena bingung dengan jawaban PR itu.

"Hyung,boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Heechul mendongak sebentar untuk menatap Kyuhyun lalu kembali berkutat dengan hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah kalau Donghae itu namjachingunya Hyukjae Hyung?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak ada dalam perkiraan Heechul,membuat namja itu menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dia mempusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya takut.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun merasakan badannya sedikit bergetar mendengar nada tak suka dari suara memang tipe orang yang ceria tapi ketika dia marah tak ada yang berani melawannya,tidak juga Eommanya.

"Dong,, ,,a memberitahuku..ke..marin."

Hembusan nafas terlihat keluar dari mulut merasa bersalah mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terbata-bata,mungkin dikarenakan sepupunya itu takut dengan dirinya.

"Kyuhyun-ahh,aku sangat tak suka membicarakan masalah bisakah kita tak membicarakannya?"

Kedua namja itu saling memandang sebelum akhirnya Heechul kembali pada mengira Kyuhyun pasti akan diam seperti biasanya namun dugaannnya kali ini salah.

"Kenapa mereka putus kalau mereka _masih_ saling mencintai?"

Kyuhyun sengaja memberikan penekanan pada kata masih untuk memberitahu Heechul kalau dia bisa melihat kenyataan sesuai dugaannya,Heechul kembali mengabaikan PRnya.

"Kyuhyun-ahh.."

Heechul mengambil nafas panjang sebelum dia melanjutkan lagi lupa dia memandang Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Kadang cinta tak membuatmu butuh jantung untuk membuatmu hidup."

Heechul benar,itu menurut Kyuhyun.

Tapi bukankah tanpa cinta,jantungpun akan berhenti berdetak?

Jadi apa yang membuat jantung Hyukjae dan Donghae tetap berdetak kalau bukan cinta?

TBC^^

...

Hope you'll like it guys^^

Comments are love for me^^


	2. Chapter 2

Give Me The Love That I Need

Author:X-N.a poenya( clodye0705)

Cast :Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Others(terlalu malas nulisnya-.-)

Genre :Angst,Romance.

Lenght :Kita lihat saja nanti,;P

NB :selingan untuk karena SoH belum bisa aku post,saya kena write blocker,,,hiks

Bagi yang bertanya-tanya kenapa saya ga pernah bikin ff EunHae padahal mereka itu my first OTP,silahkan dibuka yang ini^^

Dan entah mengapa lagi pengen banged buat EunHae so KyuWook ntar dulu ya.

Happy reading all^^

…

"Aku tidak mau."

"Waeyo?"

Kedua orang itu sedari dari berargumen dengan tak mempedulikan sekeliling yang memperhatikan mereka dengan takut.

"Tsk,apa aku perlu alasan untuk menolaknya?"

Tak ada tanda akan berakhirnya adu argumen sama lain tetap pada pendirian mereka.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku adalah gurumu,Lee Hyukjae?"

_Guru baru dan tak tahu apa-apa._

Ucap semua orang diruangan ini dalam semua sudah tahu bagaimana Hyukjae akan menolak jika dia satu kelompok dengan orang itu.

"Aku tak peduli sekalipun Anda guru saya, .Saya tetap pada pendirian saya."

Merasa tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan sang guru,Hyukjae mengambil tasnya dan langsung melangkah pergi keluar sudut matanya dia bisa melihat tatapan terluka dari orang disudut ruangan namun secepat kilat dia mengabaikan tatapan itu dan memilih pergi.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?apa salahnya satu kelompok dengan Lee Donghae."

bergumam sambil memijat kepalanya yang seminggu dia mengajar SJ High School ini tapi baru kali ini dia beradu argumen dengan Hyukjae karena dia tak mau satu kelompok dengan ini aneh tapi bagi semua penghuni sekolah ini hal itu merupakan hal yang wajar.

Dalam kamus SJ High School tak ada kata Lee Hyukjae bersama Lee Donghae,dalam hal apapun itu.

Hyukjae berbaring tenang ditaman sekolah saat tangannya dia gunakan sebagai terpejam entah tidur atau hanya menutup saja namun kalau sekilas kita bisa menebak kalau dia tidur.

Kenyataannya dia hanya menutup matanya nyaman dengan angin yang menerpa wajahnya sehingga dia tak mau membuka matanya.

Hampir setiap hari dia datang ketaman itu hanya duduk ataupun tiduran seperti ini merupakan tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Hyukkie."

Detak jantung yang semula normal tiba-tiba berpacu ketika telinga pemuda tampan itu menangkap sebuah suara yang begitu familiar segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Didepannya berdiri seorang namja yang seumuran dengannya dan memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Aku bawakan susu strawberry untukmu."

Hyukjae memandang namja itu tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun membuat sang namja menjadi salah tingkah.

Andai namja itu tak menundukkan kepalanya sekarang,dia akan bisa melihat kesedihan dalam mata Hyukjae yang segera dia hilangkan.

Tanpa mengucap kata apapun Hyukjae bangkit pantatnya dari debu yang mungkin menempel dibajunya lalu beranjak pergi.

Dia tak peduli dengan namja tadi.

"Hyukkie,,,"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan ."

Hyukjae membelakangi namja itu sehingga dia tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi namja dibelakangnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa huh?"

Hening tercipta diantara bahkan tak bergerak larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku Lee Donghae,orang yang kau benci tanpa sebab."

Hyukjae bersyukur kalau sekarang dia membelakangi namja itu,Donghae karena dengan demikian Donghae tak akan tahu kalau Hyukjae sakit dengan ucapannya.

"Empat tahun Hyukjae,dan kau masih tetap diam seperti salahku sebenarnya?"

Hyukjae tahu kalau dia bertahan lebih lama lagi,dia tak akan mungkin bisa bertahan.

"Tsk,aku tak perlu alasan untuk membencimu Lee Donghae."

Setelah cukup yakin dengan ekspresinya,Hyukjae membalikkan Donghae dengan kebencian.

"Hyuk,,"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Satu langkah yang diambil Donghae membuat Hyukjae berteriak.

"DON' . . !"

Setiap kata yang Hyukjae ucapkan bagaikan belati untuk semakin dalam hingga dia mati rasa.

Dan setelah empat tahun Donghae masih tetap sama.

Menatap punggung Hyukjae yang menjauh dengan linangan airmata.

"Hyung,kau mau ikut kami?"

Tepukan Kyuhyun dipundak Hyukaje membuat namja itu menatap pandangan tanpa ekspresi,seperti biasa.

"Kemana?"

Hyukjae bukan tipe orang yang banyak bahkan bisa dikategorikan pendiam namun jika sudah mengenai dance,dia akan lupa dengan sifatnya ini.

"Aku dan Heechul Hyung akan ke toko buku untuk mencari referensi tugas dari ."

Hyukjae nama membuat dia mengingat tentang kejadian dikelas tadi.

"Tenang saja pasanganmu adalah .Kang sudah menggantinya."

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hyukjae,Kyuhyun memberitahunya tentang informasi tadi.

"Isshh,kenapa Heechul Hyung lama sekali."

Keduanya kemudian saling memilih sibuk memandang jalanan depan gerbang sekolah mereka sedang Hyukjae lebih memilih memainkan ipodnya.

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae sebenarnya belum lama berteman,ini dikarenakan Kyuhyun adalah murid pindahan dari London dan kebetulan dia sepupu Heechul,satu-satunya teman Hyukjae.

Kalau boleh jujur,Kyuhyun belum tahu persis kenapa Hyukjae begitu bencinya pada kali dia bertanya pada Heechul tentang penyebabnya,sepupunya itu hanya bilang "Mereka memang harus membenci satu sama lain.".Jawaban yang membuat Kyuhyun makin sebesar-besarnya rasa penasaran Kyuhyun,dia tak berani untuk bertanya pada Hyukjae.

Ketika nama Lee Donghae terdengar ditelinga Lee Hyukjae kau bisa merasakan ada aura yang membuatmu merasa tak alasan kenapa Kyuhyun tak berani bertanya pada Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya,memperjelas penglihatannya pada sebrang jalan.

"Hei,mian aku pergi sekarang."

Heechul hadir ditengah-tengah pundak kedua namja tadi dengan kedua tangan panjangnya.

Hyukjae dan Heechul berniat pergi namun langkah keduanya terhenti saat mereka menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kyu.."

"Bukankah itu Donghae?"

Kedua namja tadi mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun.

Disebrang jalan –tepatnya ditengah jalan-terlihat Donghae sedang berusaha mengambil sebuah itu tersenyum lebar ketika boneka itu sudah berada tak melihat sebuah truk menuju kearahnya.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun Hyukjae langsung berlari menuju tak mengindahkan mobil yang bisa saja menabrak tak mengindahkan bahaya yang mungkin saja dia otaknya hanya ada Donghae.

"Hyukjae!"

"Hyung!"

Heechul dan Kyuhyun berteriak dari sebrang tak mampu bergerak karena terlalu rasa shock yang mereka alami tergantikan dengan rasa lega saat melihat Hyukjae dan Donghae selamat dari maut.

Tanpa pikir panjang mereka segera menyebrangi jalan untuk melihat kondisi Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Apa kau begitu bodoh sampai tak melihat ada truk yang akan menabrakmu hah!"

Hyukjae melepaskan Donghae yang tadi ada melotot lebih karena marah dengan pemuda itu.

"Mianhae."

Sadar dengan kesalahannya,yang bisa Donghae lakukan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kata maaf tak akan membuatmu bodoh."

Hyukjae memandang Donghae tanpa ada rasa kasihan ada hanya benci dan benci.

"Hyuk,lenganmu obati sekarang."

Mendengar kata-kata dari Heechul membuat Donghae mendongakkan kembali indahnya membulat sempurna melihat lengan Hyukjae yang terluka.

"Hyukkie,lenganmu."

Dengan tangan kanannya dia mencoba untuk memegang lengan kanan Hyukjae yang terluka akibat menopang tubuhnya saat mereka terjatuh tadi.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Hyukjae menampik tangan Donghae sebelum tangan itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Kedua pasang mata itu berbagai rasa yang tak bisa terucap dengan kata-kata.

Dalam mata Hyukjae,Donghae bisa melihat kebencian untuk dirinya yang bisa dibilang selalu dia lihat dalam mata indah mata Donghae,Hyukjae bisa melihat kesedihan yang membuat dia merasa menjadi manusia paling buruk didunia ini.

"Hyuk,ayo pergi."

Hyukjae bersyukur dalam hati karena ada Heechul Heechul mungkin saja pertahanan yang selama ini Hyukjae bangun akan runtuh dengan melihat kesedihan dalam mata Donghae.

Dan Hyukjae tak mau itu terjadi.

Heechul dan Hyukjae bergerak menjauhi Donghae terlebih meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masih ditempatnya.

"Hyukkie."

Airmata Donghae mengalir dan itu membawa pertanyaan besar dalam diri Kyuhyun.

Kenapa Donghae menangis untuk orang seperti Hyukjae?orang yang membencinya.

"Apa dengan aku mati,kau akan kembali seperti dulu?"

Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan itu masih setia memandangi sosok Hyukjae yang sudah menghilang bersama Heechul.

"Sebenarnya hubungan kalian apa?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lebih Donghae tak menjawab seperti Heechul,dia tak bisa menyalahkan terpenting adalah dia sudah itu mengurangi kebingungan dalam hatinya.

Tapi sepertinya dia akan mendapatkan jawaban dari Donghae karena Donghae sekarang tersenyum seperti mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya yang mungkin terjadi antara dia dengan Hyukjae,itu pendapat Kyuhyun.

"Dia namjachinguku."

Kyuhyun mencerna baik-baik kalimat Donghae tadi.

Dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

Bagaimana bisa?

Satu pertanyaan besar dalam diri Kyuhyun yang tak mampu dia suarakan akibat terlalu shock.

"Tapi empat tahun yang lalu."

Senyum di wajah Donghae menghilang tergantikan dengan raut kesedihan.

Sedikit yang Kyuhyun ketahui sekarang.

Donghae masih tetap mencintai Hyukjae dan mungkin saja Hyukjae juga begitu.

TBC^^


	3. Chapter 3

_ "Hyukkie,apa salahku?"_

_Suaranya begitu sudah tak terhitung yang jatuh membasahi pipi chubbynya._

_"Tak ada yang hanya tak mencintaimu lagi."_

_Mendengar itu semua dari mulut orang yang sudah menjadi namjachingunya selama satu tahun membuat Donghae makin sakit._

_"Hyukkie..a..ku akan ,please don't leave me."_

_Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tak mau terlihat rapuh didepan Hyukjae._

_"Mianhae."_

_Satu langkah yang Hyukjae ambil membuat satu bulir airmata Donghae jatuh jauh Hyukjae melangkah,semakin lemas tubuh Donghae._

_Dan ketika Hyukjae tak nampak lagi dimatanya,Donghae tahu kalau hatinya telah pergi bersama Hyukjae._

...

Hyukjae sedang duduk manis disebuah bangku kantin seorang Heechul maupun Kyuhyun sedang ada urusan jadi mereka tak bisa Hyukjae tak bisa memaksa mereka lagipula dia sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian ini.

Matanya tak pernah lepas dari nasi kimchi buatan eommanya yang selalu tak pernah absen mengisi makan bukan tipe anak yang membantah orang tua maka ketika eommanya membuatkan bekal makan siang,dia tak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Hyung!"

Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah berkerut melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum lebar diwajah tampannya.

"Bukankah kau ada urusan dengan Heechul Hyung?"

Kyuhyun duduk didepan jatuh pada kotak makan siang Hyukjae yang sudah tinggal setengah.

"Aku sudah ,aku mau ini?"

Tanpa malu dia mengambil sendok Hyukjae dan menyuapkan satu sendok nasi kedalam melebar begitu lidahnya merasakan betapa nikmatnya makanan itu.

"Mashita."

Ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu Hyung."

Kening Hyukjae berkerut memperhatikan tangan Kyuhyun yang menyodorkan sekotak mata indah Hyukjae tak bisa lepas dari kotak itu untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau suka susu strawberry bukan?ini untukmu."

Detik itu Hyukjae tahu kalau Kyuhyun mencoba membodohi menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian bersandar pada sandaran kursi dengan mata memandang Kyuhyun tanpa makannya sudah hilang saat ini.

"Bilang padanya kalau aku tak butuh susu strawberry darinya."

Nadanya begitu datar dan sorot matanya begitu sekali dengan Kyuhyun yang kebingungan dengan ucapan Hyukjae.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

Mata Hyukjae beredar,melihat seisi kantin yang penuh dengan siswa mencari sesosok namja yang dia yakini sedang melihat kearahnya.

Ketemu.

Saat kedua pasang mata itu bertemu,mereka hanya sebentar karena Hyukjae tak bisa menatap sepasang mata itu lebih lama lagi.

"Aku tak pernah memberitahukan pada siapapun kalau aku suka dengan susu strawberry,tidak juga dengan Heechul Hyung."

Matanya kembali menatap tetap tenang melihat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Hanya keluargaku dan dia yang tahu."

Dia?

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae tahu siapa orang itu.

"Dia hanya ingin kau menerima susu ini Hyung."

Nada Kyuhyun memelas,seolah-olah dia bisa merasakan keputusasaan dari pengirim susu strawberry itu.

"Aku kekelas dulu."

Hyukjae mulai membereskan kotak makan siangnya dan segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung membiarkan Hyukjae pergi namun hanya beberapa langkah.

"Apa kau tak tahu kalau dia begitu mencintaimu?"

Hyukjae berhenti,membelakangi Kyuhyun dan orang itu.

"Sudah empat tahun berlalu dan Donghae masih tetap mencintaimu,tak tahukah itu?"

Pertanyaan bodoh untuk Hyukjae.

"Untuk apa kami saling mencintai kalau akhirnya aku sudah pasti tak bisa hanya akan menambah kesakitan untuk kami,Kyuhyun-ahh."

Hyukjae menampilkan senyum kecilnya pada Kyuhyun,dia juga berharap Donghae-yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pintu kantin- bisa melihat senyum kecil itu.

Kakinya berjalan lagi meninggalkan Donghae.

Sudah dia putuskan sejak empat tahun lalu,dia akan menghapus semua kenangannnya bersama alasannya kenapa dia tak pernah mau menerima susu strawberry dari namja itu.

Setiap teguk dari susu yang diberikan Donghae akan membawa kenangan mereka yang terlihat jelas dalam mata Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sudah pernah merasakan itu.

...

_Didalam sebuah ruangan putih terbaring sesosok namja tampan tak hidungnya terdapat selang oksigen sebagai penyambung begitu putih pucat tanpa ada rona keadaan ini membuat keluarganya begitu putus asa._

_Dia menderita satu penyakit yang kebanyakan merenggut nyawa penderitanya,gagal jantung._

_"Eomma,aku tak mau kehilangan Hyukjae."_

_Seorang yeoja manis menangis dipelukan yeoja paruh baya yang berstatus sebagi yeoja itu saling berpelukan dan menangis bersama melihat orang yang dikasihani merenggang nyawa._

_"Sora-ya,Hyukjae pasti sembuh."_

_Kalau boleh jujur dia juga tak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri namun demi untuk menenangkan anaknya dia terpaksa tegar._

_Brakk.._

_Kedua yeoja itu meloncat dengan suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras._

_"Aku menemukannya!aku menemukannya!"_

_Seorang namja paruh baya memasuki ruang itu dengan senyum lebar,berbeda sekali dengan kedua yeoja tadi._

_"Yeobo apa maksudmu?"_

_Jiwon,yeoja paruh baya itu menghampiri suaminya,Seung meninggalkan Sora yang duduk dikursi ruangan itu._

_"Chagi aku menemukan pendonor jantung untuk anak kita,Hyukjae."_

_Sora bangkit menghampiri kedua orang membulat mendengar apa yang baru saja dia dengar._

_"Jjinja?Appa kau tak bohong kan?"_

_Sora menatap Appanya dengan harapan penuh dan untungnya sang Appa tak mematahkan harapan itu._

_"Ne,Appa tak bohong Sora."_

_Senyum lebar kemudian tercipta diwajah lega seolah-olah terlepas dari beban berat yang selama ini dia tanggung. _

_"Si..siapa orang itu?"_

_Jiwon menginterupsi kebahagiaan anak dan tadi dia hanya diam karena terlalu senang,tapi sebagai seorang ibu dia tak boleh larut saat anaknya masih belum sehat benar._

_"Lee Sung Kwan."_

_Jiwon menatap suaminya kaget._

_"Dia yang menderita Leukimia?"_

_Jiwon sudah mengenal pria itu saat Hyukjae masuk kerumah sakit tak terlalu jauh dari Hyukjae,terlebih pria itu sering sekali berada diluar kamar dan dengan ramahnya menyapa Jiwon membuat mereka terlibat dalam suatu percakapan Sora-pun akrab dengan orang itu._

_Lee Sung Kwan menderita Leukimia tahap akhir dan dia diprediksi tak akan berumur itu semua tak membuatnya Lee bahkan heran Sung Kwan masih bisa tersenyum dengan lebar saat nyawanya tinggal beberapa bulan atau mungkin hari._

_Selama aku bisa tersenyum,kenapa aku harus menangis._

_Begitu kata Sung Kwan._

_"Tapi bukankah dia masih hidup?"_

_Kesedihan Jiwon mulai terlihat dalam mata dia ingin anaknya,Hyukjae,sembuh dari penyakitnya tapi dia tak tega membunuh orang lain demi anaknya._

_"Keadaannya sudah semakin parah ini aku mengunjunginya dan dia bilang dia sudah tak kuat lagi."_

_Kentara sekali kesedihan dalam suara Seung Gie bagaimanapun Lee Sung Kwan adalah orang yang menguatkan hatinya dalam menghadapi cobaan ini._

_"Dia bilang akan mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Hyukjae segera."_

_Tak ada pemaksaan dari Seung Gie maupun Jiwon saat Sung Kwan melakukan tes jantung untuk mengetahui kecocokan jantungnya dengan itu dilakukan Sung Kwan dengan sukarela._

_"Tapi dia meminta sesuatu pada kita."_

_Kedua yeoja itu menatap Seung Gie sedikit perasaan tak enak yang merambat dalam hati mereka._

_"Apa Appa?"_

_Tanya Sora dengan gemetaran._

_"Sung Kwan meminta Hyukjae menikah dengan anaknya tepat ketika anaknya berumur 18." _

_Baik Jiwon maupun Sora ini mereka tak pernah melihat istri maupun anak Sung Kwan menengok pria Kwan selalu bilang kalau dia tak mau melihat anak dan istrinya bersedih melihat keadaanya jadi dia putuskan untuk melarang mereka datang._

_"Siapa nama anaknya?"_

_Seolah berlomba,jantung Jiwon maupun Sora berdetak gugup,takut dengan apa yang akan Seung Gie katakan selanjutnya karena mereka tahu Hyukjae hanya mencintai Donghae,namja yang terpaksa dia putuskan karena kesehatannya._

_Walaupun mereka belum pernah melihat Donghae,mereka yakin Hyukjae tidak bisa mencintai orang lain._

_"Fishy."_

...

15 Oktober itu adalah tanggal dimana Hyukjae harus menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada seorang yang bahkan belum pernah dia yang sangat dia benci.

Sudah hampir setengah jam dia duduk disebuah ruangan dihotel mewah yang telah dipesan orang tuanya jauh-jauh hari untuk acara bertemu dengan "calon istrinya".Ini pertama kalinya mereka akan bertemu secara langsung dan kesan yang diberikan "calon istrinya" itu sangat tidak terlambat,sangat terlambat.

Untung saja mejanya menghadap kaca jadi dia bisa menghilangkan stressnya dengan memandang suasana Seoul dimalam hari yang cukup membuatnya tenang.

"Hyukjae bersabarlah,dia sedang dalam perjalanan."

Entah sudah berapa kali Sora mengatakan itu untuk menenangkan Hyukjae dan menenangkan tua mereka sedang berada diluar restoran kemungkinan menelpon "calon istrinya".

"Noona,kenapa aku tak boleh tahu tentang dirinya?"

Sora menghembuskan nafas mengikuti arah pandang Hyukjae fokus pada lampu diluar sana yang berkilau dengan indahnya.

"Sung Kwan ahjussi ingin kau menerimanya tanpa tahu latar ingin kau menemukan keistimewaan Fishy dengan caramu sendiri."

Hyukjae mendecak mendengar ucapan alasan Sung Kwan tidak masuk bisa dia melakukan itu kalau bertemu saja belum pernah?dan lebih gilanya dia harus menikah segera dengan Fishy setelah malam ini.

_Fishy?nama yang aneh,mungkin sama dengan orangnya._

Hyukjae tak berhenti untuk mengumpat "calon istrinya" dalam hati.

"Aku tahu ini aneh tapi Sung Kwan ahjussi hanya ingin kebahagiaan untuk sangat percaya denganmu Hyuk,dan dia sangat percaya kau bisa mencintai anaknya walaupun kalian baru akan bertemu malam ini."

Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa?aku tahu aku belum pernah mengatakan ini padamu tapi.."

Hyukjae memandang Sora putus itu tahu betul bagaimana perasaan adiknya malam memberikan usapan sayang pada tangan Hyukjae yang tergelatak dimeja.

"Jantungku akan berdetak kencang hanya untuk Donghae."

Satu tetes airmata jatuh dipipi tak bisa berdiam diri melihat semua itu,dia langsung berhambur kearah Hyukjae dan memeluk adiknya itu.

"Oh Hyuk,,aku tahu ini pasti berat untukmu."

Empat tahun dan rasanya itu tak cukup untuk membuat Hyukjae memang tak ada masalah tapi hatinya yang bermasalah.

"Sora,Hyukjae kalian sedang apa?"

Suara Seung Gie membuat Sora melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat Hyukjae menghapus tak mau membuat orang tuanya semakin khawatir.

"Gweancahana hanya butuh pelukan."

Kedua orang tua itu mengerti dengan maksud ucapan hanya bisa menatap Hyukjae yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Hyukjae,ini Lee Chaerin ibu dari calon istrimu."

Hyukjae berdiri mendengar ucapan sang bertemu dengan seorang wanita paruh baya,mungkin seumuran dengan Eommanya sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Senang akhirnya bertemu dengan jantung Sung Kwan."

Hyukjae bisa melihat kesedihan dalam wanita itu.

"Maaf karena selama ini kami tak pernah mau bertemu dengan anakku maupun diriku sangat sulit untuk menerima kalau orang yang kami kasihi telah mengetahui bagian tubuhnya ada ditubuh orang lain,itu semakin membuat kami sedih."

Keluarga Lee memberikan waktu pada Chaerin untuk hanya berdiam diri mendengarkan semua ucapan istri dari Sung Kwan itu.

"Suamiku banyak bercerita tentangmu Hyukjae bilang kau namja yang kuat dan cocok sekali dengan anak kami yang manja."

Entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa pipinya memanas mendengar pujian dari wanita itu.

"Anak kami,dia namja yang Sung Kwan memberikan pukulan yang besar untuknya."

Mereka tetap memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Chaerin walau sesekali wanita itu kesulitan berbicara ditengah kesedihannya.

"Aku tak pernah memberitahunya tentang perjodohan ini itulah sebabnya kenapa kita tak pernah bertemu karena aku tahu dia pasti aku tak bisa mengabaikan permintaan terakhir dari Sung Kwan jadi aku putuskan untuk mempertemukan kalian saat usia anakku 18 berbeda dengan permintaan Sung Kwan memang yang menginginkan kalian menikah saat Fishy berusia 18 tahun."

Ada ketegaran dalam sosok Chaerin yang bisa Hyukjae lihat dari senyum wanita tulus dari seorang ibu dan istri.

"Ohh,tunggu sebentar akan kupanggilkan susah sekali untuk bertemu denganmu Hyukjae ssi."

Mata Hyukjae beralih menatap orang tuanya saat Chaerin keluar dari ruangan bermaksud mendekat pada Orang tuanya untuk menanyakan sesuatu namun langkahnya terhenti begitu dia mendengar suara yang begitu familiar untuknya.

"Mom!aku tak mau kesana."

Suara itu begitu terdengar keras didalam ruangan itu meskipun orang yang memiliki suara itu berada diluar ruangan.

"Sweety,dia akan menjadi suamimu nantinya jadi kau harus kesana untuk sudah lama menunggu."

Terdengar suara Chaerin yang lembut berbeda sekali dengan suara yang pertama.

"Tapi aku hanya mencintai Hyukkie dan aku hanya akan menikah dengannya,kenapa kau memaksaku?"

Hyukjae untuk sekian detik berhenti berdetak.

"Hyukkie?jadi dia sudah mempunyai namjachingu?"

Jiwon berkomentar mendengarkan obrolan antara Chaerin dan anaknya diluar sana.

"Padahal aku sangat berharap dia tak mempunyai namjachingu,itu akan mempermudah pernikahan kalian."

Nada senang dalam ucapan Jiwon membuat keluarga Lee yang lain menatapnya tatapan dari keluarganya itu,membuat Jiwon merasa canggung.

"Hey,dia itu sangat tampan dan aku pastikan kau akan menyukainya Hyukjae."

Perbincangan itu terhenti sebelum ada yang melanjutkan saat suara langkah lebih dari satu orang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Mianhae membuat kalian menunggu ,perkenalkan dirimu pada keluarga Lee."

Hyukjae hanya terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat sosok namja yang menundukkan kepalanya disamping melihat wajah itu Hyukjae tahu siapa namja itu dan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

_Hanya Donghae yang bisa membuat jantung ini berdetak kencang._

"Anneyong,naneun Lee Donghae imnida."

Namja itu membungkuk sempurna dihadapan keluarga Lee yang shock,kecuali Hyukjae tentunya.

"Lee Dong...Donghae?bu..bukan..kah kau bi..lang anak..mu Fis..Fishy?

Seung Gie tergagap,dia berusaha sekuat tenaga bertanya ditengah-tengah rasa shock yang melanda dirinya dan juga keluarganya.

"Ohh Fishy hanya nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh Sung Kwan dan kata Sung Kwan dia tak mau memberitahu kalian identitas anak kami jadi dia putuskan untuk memberitahu kalian nama panggilan Donghae."

Itu benar,selama ini keluarga Lee memang tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan fotonya saja tak hanya pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan Chaerin itupun hanya Seung Gie atau Jiwon baik Sora maupun Hyukjae belum pernah melihat istri dan anak dari Lee Sung Kwan itu.

Selama ini pula keluarga Lee belum pernah melihat Donghae secara belum pernah membawanya kehadapan hanya menyebut nama Donghae berulang-ulang tanpa memberitahu Seung Gie tahu kalau itu Donghae karena dia melihat bagaimana Hyukjae menyentuh namja itu walaupun dia tak melihat wajahnya(dia melihat Hyukjae menyelamatkan Donghae tempo lalu).

Tak ada yang melarang Hyukjae untuk orang diruangan itu membiarkan namja tampan itu mendekati sosok Donghae yang tetap menundukkan tahu,keluarga Lee,apa yang Hyukjae rasakan sekarang.

Jantung Hyukjae semakin berpacu saat dia semakin mendekati namja yang selama ini menjadi yang tak pernah lepas dari mata dan yang begitu dia cintai namun tak bisa dia miliki.

Itu dulu.

Mata indah Donghae menangkap sebuah tangan yang terulur mengamati setiap bentuk dari tangan itu dan menemukan fakta yang membuat jantungnya berdetak.

_Ini seperti tangan Hyukkie._

Dan dia memutuskan memegang tangan itu untuk membuktikannya.

_Hyukkie._

Donghae tak pernah lupa bagaimana tangan Hyukjae yang memeluknya,menyentuhnya,membelainya, tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana nyamannya tangan Hyukjae.

Walaupun itu sudah empat tahun yang lalu.

Jantungnya semakin berpacu ketika dengan perlahan dia mendongakkan sangat berharap kalau harapan yang dia miliki sekarang bukan semata-mata hanya harapan.

Dia berharap kalau yang didepannya adalah Hyukkienya.

"Hey,calon istriku."

Donghae hanya bisa menangis saat matanya menangkap mata cinta dalam mata itu,bukan benci ataupun sorot mata tanpa ekspresi yang selama ini dia lihat.

Dia rindu dengan sorot mata yang empat tahun lalu dia lihat dalam mata Hyukjae setiap kali namja itu memandang Donghae.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi,jebal."

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae terlalu takut untuk melepaskan Hyukjae sekarang.

"Never,I'll never leave you again."

Dan Donghae semakin merapatkan tubuhnya,merasakan kehangatan dalam tubuh Hyukjae yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Errr,Fishy bukankah tadi kau menolak menikah dengan Hyukjae ssi?"

Ucapan dari ibunya membuat Donghae menatap wanita itu dengan mengerucut dan tak mempedulikan tatapan bertanya dari Chaerin.

"Mom,kenapa kau tak bilang kalau calon suamiku itu Lee Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae tertawa mendengar nada suara Donghae yang dia sangat merindukan namja itu.

Hyukjae bahkan tak sadar kalau dibelakang sana ada tiga orang yang menatapnya dengan tak sadar kalau tawanya tadi membuat Seung Gie,Jiwon dan Sora meneteskan airmata bahagia untuknya.

Ini pertama kalinya setelah empat tahun mereka mendengar Hyukjae tertawa lagi.

"Well,jangan salahkan mommy Donghae!kau tak mau mendengarkan mommy tadi."

Hyukjae semakin tertawa kencang melihat Donghae membenamkan wajahnya malu karena ucapan sekali lagi ketiga orang dibelakang sana menangis bahagia.

"Isshh,jangan tertawa benar-benar memalukan."

Chaerin membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Hyukkie?jadi dia Hyukkiemu?"

Donghae mendongakkan Hyukjae dengan senyum mengalung dileher namja mata Hyukjae yang menyinarkan cinta yang dia butuhkan.

"Yes,He's my Hyukkie."

Senyumnya makin melebar melihat Hyukjae menampilkan gummy yang sangat Donghae rindukan.

"And you're my Fishy."

Itu sudah cukup bagi kalau masing-masing memberikan cinta yang mereka butuhkan didalam hidup peduli dengan sulitnya jalan yang mereka tempuh untuk mencapai tahap ini,asal pada akhirnya mereka bisa bersama,Donghae dan Hyukjae akan melaluinya.

**The End^^**

...

Ada yang minta epilog?

Semoga kalian tak kebingungan dengan jalan ceritanya.#amin

Comments are love for me^^


End file.
